


Movie Night

by widdlewed



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Movie Night, Multi, NSFW, Neck Kissing, PWP without Porn, Sexual Content, Threesome - M/M/M, Tickling, is it considered porn if no actual penetration?, mature content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 18:03:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8170834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/widdlewed/pseuds/widdlewed
Summary: It was their weekly movie night. Takeshi, sadly, wasn't all that interested in the actual movie. Hayato could care less and Tsuna just wanted to see if the dog survived.





	

**Author's Note:**

> AIGHT! This is my first FIRST smut fic. I have never, EVER, tried to write anything smutty before. Or even suggestive. So I hope this is okay? 
> 
> Nothing extremely hardcore - no penetration. The most is hand-jobs. I - I can't yet with that. 
> 
> Anyways, I absolutely love 802759 so, ya know.
> 
> You may find them out of character. I originally wrote this as a spin-off/special thing for my on-going story, DAMN VONGOLA, but...yeah. So you will probably notice Hayato going, "Tsuna-sama" instead of "Jyuudaime". That's because in my other story, Hayato calls him Tsuna-sama. Yeah. Sorry. 
> 
> Enjoy? I'd absolutely love feedback on what I could do better, differently, etc.

As was the weekly ritual of sleep-overs, the three met at Hayato’s apartment. Seeing as he lived alone, they didn’t have to worry about bothering any other family members. As per the rules of movie-night, the boys were already dressed in their sleep-wear. Takeshi had to borrow a pair of sweat from Hayato, laughing that he had forgotten his. Hayato, after shoving the clothing into Takeshi’s face, had changed into his own nightwear. Tsuna, like always, had proclaimed, “NO PANTS!” before throwing his clothes off and leaving him in his boxer and T-shirt.

 

The two Guardians would always, _always,_ blame Reborn for Tsuna’s developed hatred for pants.

 

They were on Hayato’s bed, Hayato laying in his side with his head resting on Tsuna’s lap. Tsuna’s fingers combed through silver hair as the shorter teen snuggled back into Takeshi’s chest. The athlete's legs stretched out, acting as a border for Tsuna and Hayato. Takeshi shifted his position against the headboard, wincing when the wood bit into his clothed back.

 

Tsuna’s attention was transfixed on the movie playing, Hayato's eyes fluttering as he tried to fight off sleep. Takeshi’s arms wrapped around Tsuna’s waist, his hands overlapped across his stomach.

 

A zombie popped out on the screen and Tsuna jerked up. Hayato’s head snapped up at the sudden movement and Takeshi tightened his grip.

 

“Sorry,” Tsuna mumbled as Hayato yawned, sitting up with a stretch. Hayato shook his head as he turned to face Tsuna and Takeshi.

 

“It’s fine, Tsuna-sama,” Hayato spoke and yawned again. “Why are we watching this horror movie anyways?”

 

“Haha, because Tsuna wanted to watch it,” Takeshi answered. His fingers unclasped to cup Tsuna’s knees when the shorter boy bent his legs up to his chest.

 

“Shut up, it looked good. It had a dog in it,” Tsuna grumbled as he hid his eyes behind his hands. Hayato shook his head and Takeshi chuckled into Tsuna’s neck, pecking the flesh. He circled his thumbs on Tsuna’s knee-caps, smiling at the goosebumps that rose.

 

“The dog better not get killed,” Hayato muttered as he cast a glance at the movie.

 

“Nah, they don’t kill it. I read the spoilers for the movie. The dog turns out to carry the cure in it so they keep it alive,” Tsuna answered as he shifted. He bit his lips when Takeshi’s hands slid a little lower, his touch ghosting bare skin.

 

“Oh, that’s good,” Hayato muttered, turning his attention to his two partners. He blinked, squinting as he looked at Tsuna’s trembling form and Takeshi’s wandering hands.

 

“...Oh,” Hayato grinned and reached out, touching Tsuna’s shins lightly. Tsuna jerked, trembling more as he bit into his shirt collar. “Are you ticklish, Tsuna-sama?”

 

“You know god damn well I'm ticklish,” Tsuna giggled out, wiggling to try and get them to stop touching him. Takeshi’s hands spread Tsuna’s leg wider, massaging his lower thighs. Tsuna held back his reflex to kick out. He didn’t want to kick Hayato, no matter the other male was currently massaging his feet gently.

 

“What’s wrong Tsuna?” Takeshi spoke in his ear, licking at Tsuna’s outer ear, “don’t like this?”

 

They played dirty and they knew it. Tsuna struggled to control his tremors as he held his breath to keep his hysterical giggles in. Hayato moved up, rubbing Tsuna’s calves. Tsuna burst, giving loud shrieks of laughter as Hayato ducked a flailing leg.

 

Takeshi snickered into Tsuna’s shoulder. He nuzzled the juncture as he slid his hands lower, tracing circles in Tsuna’s inner thighs. Tsuna’s breath hitched, his hips rolling back, trying to escape the ticklish sensation. Takeshi gave a low moan as Tsuna brushed against his hardening erection.

 

Hayato leaned back, eyebrow raised, as Tsuna stilled.

 

“Oh, sorry,” Tsuna apologized, looking more amused than apologetic.

 

“Sure you are,” Takeshi laughed, his hands on Tsuna’s sides, guiding Tsuna’s hips back into him again. Tsuna hummed, laying his head back onto Takeshi’s shoulder as Takeshi repeated the motion.

 

“You are such a dork,” Hayato rolled his eyes, shifting his position until he was leaning over Tsuna. His arms planted on either side of Takeshi’s waist as Tsuna gave an impish grin.

 

“Who are you talking to?” Tsuna laughed as Hayato kissed his neck,  Tsuna tilting his head to the side for easier access.

 

“Both,” Hayato spoke against Tsuna’s jugular, Tsuna shuddering at the tingles the vibration created. “Dork number One.” Hayato nipped at Tsuna’s throat. “And Dork Number Two.” Raising himself up and leaning forward, Hayato captured Takeshi’s lips in a kiss. He licked at Takeshi's lips, sucking on his bottom lip before drawing away with a wet pop.

 

“O-oh? L-look Takeshi, I’m-I’m still nu-ah-mber one,” Tsuna stuttered, face flushed. Trying to silence any more noises from emitting, Tsuna bit back a high-pitched gasp. He rocked back, Takeshi giving a low grunt from Tsuna’s shoulder. He sunk his teeth into the junction between Tsuna’s shoulder and neck, sucking greedily.

 

“Uhuh,” Takeshi slurred around Tsuna’s skin. “You sure are.”

 

“No sarcasm in the bedroom,” Hayato grumbled, touching the flat of Tsuna’s stomach. Tsuna instinctively sucked in. Hayato’s hand trickled towards, a trail of buzzing heat in its wake. Hayato smirked, pressing the palm of his hand to the growing bulge in Tsuna's boxers. Tsuna arched his back with a gasp, grinding harder into Takeshi, who in turn gave a low groan. Hayato’s palm was warm, mixing in with the increasing heat thrumming just below the surface of Tsuna’s flesh.

 

“Do you want me to touch you?” Hayato whispered huskily, lowering himself in front of Tsuna’s face. Tsuna nodded frantically, his hands digging into Takeshi’s knees on either side of him. “As you wish, Tsuna-sama.” Hayato pressed down, rubbing his hand up. Tsuna rolled his hips back with a moan. His eyelids fluttered, biting the inside of his cheek as Hayato rubbed again. The friction between the solid palm and the cotton of his boxers was like spider-legs of pleasure crawling across his groin.

 

“Fuck,” Takeshi gritted against Tsuna’s shoulder, biting down again. He bucked up into Tsuna, nails sinking into his hips. Tsuna’s heat was seeping through his shirt, brushing against Takeshi. In the cool air of Hayato’s room, it made Takeshi crave more of the warmth, to soothe his goosebump-riddled arms and legs. He pulled Tsuna closer to him, trying to leech off the warmth. Tsuna gave a heavy exhale, his body conflicted as it tried to decide if it wanted to go back towards Takeshi or forward, towards Hayato. Hayato snorted, amused.

 

“Cold?” Hayato addressed Takeshi, alarm flashing through his eyes as Tsuna grabbed him by the drawstrings of his pants. Hayato was tugged forward, almost falling on top of Tsuna. One of Hayato’s hands slapped against the wall near Takeshi’s head, the other pressing harder onto Tsuna’s erection.

Takeshi grabbed Tsuna's wrist, stopping the two. Takeshi groped blindly around the bed sheets, giving a 'ah-ha' as he pulled his arm back. A bottle of lubricant rested in his hand. Takeshi uncapped the bottle, squirting a good amount on both his and Tsuna's hands. Tsuna tugged Hayato closed to them, the bomber almost on Tsuna's lap.

“Wha-ahh-wait,” Hayato stammered as Tsuna tugged Hayato’s waistband down, slipping his hand into his pants. Tsuna’s hand ghosted the flesh under Hayato's navel, fingers threading through pubic hair before wrapping around Hayato’s length. Hayato hunched back with a strangled groan, his head resting on Tsuna’s shoulder, his hair brushing against Takeshi’s chest. “Do-don’t tug so harshly.”

 

“Sorry, got excited,” Tsuna mumbled, looking anything but sorry. He gave a stroke, Hayato shuddering as he leaned closer, his eyes growing glossy.

 

“Hm~” Tsuna hummed as he gave another slow stroke, Hayato’s supporting arm trembling, “you okay Haya?”

 

“I think he’s going to die if you keep teasing him,” Takeshi mused as he licked Tsuna’s ear, nibbling on the outside fold. He trailed a hand from Tsuna’s hip, grabbing Hayato’s hand that was rubbing Tsuna. He led Hayato’s hand to his lips, peppering kisses to his palm as feverish brown met glossy green.

 

Hayato leaned over Tsuna, pressing his lips against Takeshi’s. Tsuna thrusted back into Takeshi, the teen exhaling loudly against Hayato’s lips. Takeshi replaced Hayato’s hand, wrapping his hand around the base of Tsuna’s cock. Tsuna gave a hiccup as Takeshi stroked once, his other hand guiding Tsuna’s hips.

 

“F-fuck,” Hayato slurred against Takeshi’s lips when Tsuna gave a rather shiver-inducing twist. “Fuck fuck fuck. Wa-wait. Wait, wait.”

 

“Nah,” Tsuna snickered and Takeshi nearly burst into chuckles against Hayato’s lips. Instead he took the bomber’s bottom lip in his teeth and chewed on it. Tsuna’s free hand bunched at the hem of Hayato’s tank, forcing it roughly towards his chest. His nails grazed Hayato’s nipples, goosebumps chasing across the bomber’s flesh at the action. Hayato growled, leaning closer into Tsuna’s hand as Tsuna gave a breathless moan. His own back arched as Takeshi began to set a pace, squeezing Tsuna’s member more firmly as he quickened his hand movement.

 

“Faster,” Tsuna wheezed, falling into sync with his own hand, Hayato exhaling a sob as his elbow nearly buckled.

 

Takeshi shoved off the headboard, Tsuna and Hayato emitting startled cries of alarm as Hayato fell onto his back, Tsuna landing on his chest.

 

“Whoa, what-?” Tsuna grunted as Takeshi pulled Tsuna up onto his knees, a hand on his waist holding him steady.

 

“What?” Takeshi laughed as Hayato scowled, propping himself up on his elbows. Takeshi teasingly tugged at Tsuna again. Tsuna, who hadn’t let go of his grip on Hayato during the sudden transition, mimicked the action. Hayato fell flat on his back, breathless.

 

“Oh, okay. I like this,” Tsuna wheezed, smiling at the flushed expression Hayato was trying to hide under folded arms.

 

“Don’t-don’t look,” Hayato stuttered out. Tsuna’s breath came out in gasped snickers as he ground back against Takeshi’s pelvic area.

 

Tsuna plopped down on top of Hayato, groaning as his grip on Hayato's cock tightened. Takeshi scooted Tsuna's legs back to rest his own erection along Tsuna’s ass. Takeshi kissed along Tsuna’s back, humming  to himself as Tsuna gave a soft, ‘shit’.

 

“Keep up that potty mouth Tsuna and I’m going to come,” Takeshi taunted.

 

“Shit, fuck, damn,” Tsuna gritted out monotonously, Hayato’s body shaking as he tried to suppress his laughter.

 

“Not-” Takeshi pressed his cock against Tsuna’s clothed ass, giving a thrust that sent Tsuna forward with a cracked gasp, “funny.” Hayato tilted his head, catching Tsuna’s hazy gaze. Tsuna met his lips, kissing softly as he pressed closer to the teen.

 

Tsuna opened his mouth, panting into Hayato’s. The older teen’s tongue sweeped in, mapping out Tsuna’s mouth and running along the roof of his mouth. Tsuna gagged when Hayato licked near the back of his mouth. Takeshi snorted as he twirled his finger around Tsuna’s tip, Tsuna's legs nearly buckling.

 

Tsuna shuddered, his body twitching as Takeshi gave another tug. A heat coiled low in his stomach, just about at it’s boiling point.

 

“Close?” Takeshi breathed into Tsuna’s ear, a razor-sharp smile tugging on his lips. He licked at the sweat running down Tsuna’s neck. Tsuna jerked backwards into Takeshi’s cock, throwing his head back in a sob. Takeshi stroked faster, controlling Tsuna’s hips to grate against him in a rapid rhythm. Hayato grunted, his legs curling up as Tsuna’s nail scraped against the main vein of his throbbing shaft.

 

“Fuck fuck fuck fu-” Hayato grabbed Tsuna’s cheeks, holding their faces together. Hayato came, rocking upwards towards Tsuna. Tsuna cried out, warmth spreading across Hayato as liquid splattered along his stomach. Takeshi thrust against Tsuna one last time before he shuddered, his nails breaking skin. He hunched over the shorter man, digging his teeth into Tsuna’s shoulder. He breathed heavily through his nose, twitching and shaking. His grip on Tsuna's hips slacked, rubbing circles along the marked flesh.

 

The three laid there, a writhing mess as they tried to catch their breath. In the background, the ending credits of the zombie movie were playing. Hayato parted with Tsuna, saliva trailing between them as he wiggled on Hayato’s stomach. Above them, Takeshi groaned.

 

“Stttttoooop,” Takeshi whined into Tsuna’s bruised shoulder. “You’re going to make me hard again.”  

 

“Not cool,” Hayato sputtered, flushed face warming as Tsuna wiggled again. “Tsuna-sama, _please stop moving_.”

 

“But I’m sticky!” Tsuna whined, his nose scrunching up. “I want to go shower.” Takeshi gave a breathless laugh and rolled off the two. Hayato ‘oomph’ed as the sudden weight shift, bouncing on the mattress.

 

“Shower together?” Tsuna asked, propping his arms up on Hayato’s chest and looking over at Takeshi.

 

“Haha, only if I get to wash your hair!” Takeshi laughed, his bones creaking as he sat up. Hayato was sitting up in a flash, cradling the startled Tsuna to his chest as he hissed like a cat at Takeshi.

 

“You washed Tsuna-sama’s hair last time! It’s my turn!” Hayato snapped, touching Tsuna’s hair. Tsuna raised an amused eyebrow at the two. Said teens entered a glaring contest (read: Hayato was glaring, Takeshi was just smiling like his face was the sun).

 

“Okay, but that means I get to wash his body then,” Takeshi laughed. He swooped down, kissing Tsuna on his swollen lips. Tsuna gave a all-teeth smile and Hayato shot out of bed, Tsuna cradled like a princess in his arms.

 

“Noooo!” Hayato called and rushed out of the bedroom, Tsuna’s laughter following. Takeshi huffed and followed after, their bickering trailing all the way to the bathroom.

  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope the lube scene wasn't too out of place. I couldn't find a good spot to put it? And I wasn't going to have them NOT use lube - and or use spit because??? NO????? That'd hurt????????????? 
> 
> Anyways. Sorry if this is shitty. Or stupid. Or if I didn't go into detail enough on how hot and bothered they were all feeling. As my friend has told me, "fun porn is something that I think you write rather well". I can't do anything to detailed but if ya want something cute, slightly sexy, and humorous??? I gothchu.


End file.
